


Swords and Shields

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a closet fan of swords and Shields. The Inquisitor catches him in the act of reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Shields

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: If you’re still accepting prompts: Cullen is a closet fan of swords and Shields. Inquisitor Trevelyan catches him in the act of reading it - even before teasing, she glimpses a passage with a shocked ‘Whoa! Can people even bend like that?!’

He pulled the book out from under his cloak and checked the door to his office. It was locked. 

Satisfied, he turned towards his desk, smiling. He'd been waiting for Cassandra to be done with her copy - it wasn't often that he could spare the time to read, but this was _important_. 

How she got her hands on an unpublished book, he'll never hazard a guess but here it was, out of her sight long enough for him to read. 

He leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table and flipped to the first page, eager to find out just what happened to the Knight Captain. She _was_ framed, after all. 

It wasn't even an hour, he heard the knock at his door but he ignored it. He was just getting into the best part - the knight captain had finally found the courage to confess to the city guard. 

This was terrible smut, he smirked, but truly deviant. He had to give Varric props for writing something that was so deeply moving. He flipped another page, his cheeks tinting slowly. 

Maker, the dwarf had gone all out but he was having trouble pic-- 

"How is that position even possible?" 

Cullen dropped the book on the floor, surprised at Fernweh's presence in his office. He was sure his heart had nearly burst out of his chest in fright. She was standing behind his chair, looking over his shoulder. 

He straightened out in his seat, staring at her. He couldn't even speak. She raised a brow at him, bending over to pick up the book. 

"How did you even get in here?" He was stuttering, which made her laugh. 

"I'm a rogue, Cullen. A wooden door won't stop me from going somewhere I want to be." She flipped the book over, recognizing the cover of the tome he had been so engrossed in.

"Is this the book I got Varric to write for Cassandra?" 

"That was you?"  he was a bit in awe. Of course it was the work of the inquisitor. 

She nodded, flipping back to where he was. She started to read from the beginning of the passage. She tilted her head funny. 

"I still can't ... picture it." She sighed, and she finally looked at him. She smirked. "I can't believe you read this." 

He shrugged, trying to look casual but inside he was a bit mortified. "I had to find out--" 

"What happened to the knight captain?" Fernweh nodded sagely, crossing her arms, "I hear it's a hot topic in Skyhold." 

He narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Don't _spoil_ it." he mumbled, a bit concerned she'd do it to tease him. Cassandra had nearly spoiled it too in her excitement to give him the book.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she was grinning at him, sitting on his lap in the process of teasing him. She kissed his lips until he forgave her, which didn't take much. The book was nearly forgotten but the passage still distracted her. 

"Seriously though, how can he even bend that way?" She murmured against his lips, reaching behind her to grab the book on the desk. Cullen hummed quizzically. She flipped to the spot again, reading it out loud. 

He had to admit, he had trouble picturing bedding anyone in that particular position, if it was even possible. 

"There's only one solution to this mystery," Fernweh stood up, pointed at his loft upstairs. "We need to replicate it." 

He smirked, already removing his clothing. 


End file.
